


Evil Panda

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, evil panda, i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: During their vacation, Reader finds a new nickname for Regina.Inspired by the iconic 'evil panda' line.





	Evil Panda

Saying that vacations from Storybrook were rare would be a lie; vacations from Storybrooke  _never_ happened. There was always one thing after another happening in a town full of people from the Enchanted Forest. But, miraculously, things had slowed down. No big bad was in town, no curses, no relationship drama, nothing. Leroy had actually run out of things to shout about. Which meant you'd decided it was time for you and Regina to take a vacation. 

 

She'd been a bit reluctant at first. Things were known to go down south in your little town very quickly. But with the reassurances that the town could manage a week or so without the two of you, and that if something went wrong the Charming family could handle it. So, plans were made and you were off to New York. 

 

As hectic as the city was, it was, for the most part, a relaxing and enjoyable vacation. The two of you spent the first day at a spa, and then the rest of the week touring landmarks and museums and the zoo. It was nice, just the two of you together, having a good time and forgetting the drama of Storybrook. But one of your favorite moments was in the gift shop of the Central Park Zoo. 

 

Neither of you really bought things from gift shops, but you at least liked to browse. That was when a rack of headbands with fake animal ears attached to them caught your eye. Glancing at Regina, you saw she was occupied looking at keychains with names printed on them. A smile growing on your face, you grabbed a headband and snuck behind Regina, quickly placing it on her head before she could sense you behind her. 

 

Her head shot up, hand going to feel what had been placed on her hand. She turned, a quizzical look on her face. "What is this?" she asked, feeling the fluffy ears and eyeing you suspiciously. 

 

"Nothing," you said, shrugging and trying to maintain a neutral expression. You failed miserably. You couldn't fight back the smile spreading on your face. She was just too damn cute! 

 

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm sure it's nothing. Now tell me what these are," she demanded. You stepped aside, showing her the rack of the animal ear headbands. Her expression instantly turned to a glare. "Really, Y/N?" she asked, grabbing the headband to remove it. 

 

Your hand reached out, grabbing her wrist. "Wait! I wanna get a picture!" 

 

"Absolutely not! I probably look ridiculous!" she exclaimed. 

 

"You do not! You're adorable! Please? Just one good picture?" you asked, giving her your best pout. You knew she'd have trouble resisting it, she always did, and given the good mood she'd been in all day, it would be impossible for her to say no. 

 

She stared you down, trying to make you give up, but you were persistent. After a minute, she groaned, stomping her foot like a five-year-old. "Fine,  _one_  picture," she sighed. 

 

You beamed, grabbing your camera from your bag. "Thank you!" you exclaimed. You held the camera up, position the shot. "Smile!" 

 

She glared. You took the shot anyway. 

 

"Now can I take these off?" she asked. 

 

"Just let me check the picture first," you said, laughing at the image on the screen. The image of Regina glaring at you while wearing panda ears was as hilarious as it was adorable. You held the camera out to her. "Here, look!"  

 

"I have a feeling I don't want to," she said, but she looked anyway, regarding the photo with a cool expression.  

 

"See? Adorable," you said. 

 

"Ridiculous," she countered. 

 

"Hilarious! And I swear, you're channeling the Evil Queen in that glare, which makes it even funnier!" you laughed. 

 

She rolled her eyes, reaching up to remove the headband. "If you had dared to put these," she waved it in front of you, "on the Evil Queen, she'd do far worse than glare." 

 

"I know, but still... it's cute. You're like an evil panda!" you said. Suddenly, a thought struck. You gasped and your eyes widened. 

 

"What?" Regina asked. "Something wrong with the photo? Because I'm not wearing those ears again." 

 

"No! But I just figured out the new nickname I'm giving you now!" you exclaimed. "You're my evil panda!" 

 

"Evil panda? Uh-uh, I don't think so, dear," she said, shaking her head. 

 

"But it fits perfectly!" 

 

"No." 

 

"Please?" 

 

"Absolutely not! I won't have you going around town calling me an 'evil panda'," she said. 

 

"What if I kept it just between us at home?" you asked. "That way no one else would know. Please, 'Gina?" 

 

She groaned in annoyance. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" 

 

"Nope!" you exclaimed happily, knowing you had her. 

 

"Fine! But only in the house when no one else is around. I have a reputation to uphold," she said. 

 

"Yes, Mayor Evil Panda, ma'am!" you teased. 

 

She rolled her eyes, but the corner of her lips turned up in amusement. 

 

"By the way," you said, grabbing the panda ears, "I'm buying this. As a memento." 

 

After all, an evil panda needed her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by my friend, Marrilyn  
> The idea hit and I had to write this. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
